How It Didn't Happen But Maybe Should Have
by mausimoo
Summary: How Will and Finn might have got together if things had been a little different, beginning when Will heard Finn singing in the shower. Each chapter is based on events of one episode.
1. 1 Pilot

**Disclaimer:** Glee and all it's lovely characters do not, unfortunately, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the first in a series of stories I'm working on; the idea being that I will write a Winn story for each of the first 13 episodes. It's called "How it didn't happen" because obviously there is no way they could have shown this in the programme. But in my filthy little mind, this is exactly what happened! ;) These stories are not intended to replace any part of what you see in the show (other than very slight changes to help it flow better) but should be seen more as extra 'scenes' that could have been going on without our knowledge. Great big thanks to my shiny new 'beta' Snat, and also to the person on LJ 'Winnners' comm who pointed out a mistake I had made (which has now been fixed). I hope you can enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx

1. Pilot

Finn Hudson loved to sing in the shower. He always did it at home and he had to really concentrate to not do it at school after football practice. Today, however, he could sing his lungs out because the rest of the team had already gone home. So right now he was singing his new favourite song at the top of his voice, and it felt really good. In fact, it felt so good that he even started to dance a little, being careful not to slip on the wet tiles. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear the locker room door swinging open, or the approaching footsteps.

~*~*~*~

Will had spent the last hour and a half staring at lesson plans for next week. For some reason his brain just didn't seem to be functioning properly this afternoon, so the task which would normally only take twenty minutes seemed to be taking forever. As it was a nice day he decided to go for a run to help clear his mind. He bundled all the sheets and timetables into a pile on his desk before grabbing his gym bag from his car and heading to the locker room to change. He knew that the football team had already finished, which meant he would have the field to himself. He wasn't expecting to find someone else in the locker room, nor was he expecting to hear someone singing, especially when that someone was actually very talented. Will thought he knew all the singers in the school - he had assumed they were all part of his Glee club. Clearly he was wrong. Determined to find out who the mystery singer was (and recruit them into 'New Directions'), Will moved slowly towards the showers, not wanting to startle the singer in case they stopped. He stood behind the small partition wall that separated the shower block from the rest of the locker room and paused to listen for a few more seconds before peering around it.

It had never occurred to Will just how strange his behaviour might look if anyone were to see him at that moment. Here he was, sneaking through the locker rooms, intent on…well, spying on someone in the shower! As he looked around the corner and finally spotted his mystery singer, he should have realised how strange this was, knowing now that the person he was spying on was one of his students. Yes, Will Schuester _should have _realised it was strange to watch his young, male student in the shower, but when he saw Finn, well… his common senses had obviously packed their bags and left.

Will had been attracted to many people in his lifetime; some tall, some short, some blonde, some brunette, the occasional redhead. Some were women, some were men, and it was never really an issue. He had never had a 'type' per se, so he was never usually surprised when he felt that 'spark' and realised he was attracted to someone. But then again, he had never been attracted to a student before. True, he had always liked Finn - he reminded him of himself when he was in high school, and he had admired Finn's light-hearted and friendly demeanour. But the thing he had first noticed about Finn was his smile. The way the right side of his mouth was often pulled up a little higher than the left side made him look so young and innocent, and when teamed with those big brown eyes the overall effect was somewhat adorable and often reminded Will of a Labrador puppy.

But now, the young man singing in the shower was not looking innocent and adorable like a puppy. No, Will thought, the young man in the shower was - for lack of a better word - hot! Where Finn usually looked tall and gangly, he now looked lean but strong. The hours he spent each week in the gym had given him excellent muscle definition across his shoulders and arms, and Will had seen him playing football in shorts enough times to know that he had excellent legs too. Without thinking, Will began to walk towards Finn to get a better look. Finn had stopped singing, but the sound of the water hitting off the tiles was enough to cover Will's footsteps. The young man had his eyes closed, head tilted back, allowing the water to pour over his face and down the front of his body. He therefore had his back to Will, giving him a great view of his perfect ass.

Will would never be able to explain his actions after that. He hadn't even realised he had moved until he saw his hands reach out to touch the young man in front of him.

~*~*~*~

Having heard footsteps right behind him, Finn had frozen in place. In his shock he didn't move when he felt large, warm hands move down his sides before coming to rest gently on his hips. He stood perfectly still as he felt someone move in behind him, fully clothed, under the spray of water still coming from the shower. He remained motionless as the person began to place small kisses across his left shoulder before stretching up to speak softly into his ear.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me to, and we can act like this never happened."

Finn recognised the voice immediately, but he couldn't quite believe it. After all, this was his teacher! Although he had heard rumours about Mr Schue liking guys as well as girls, he didn't actually believe them. And even if he was gay, Finn certainly wasn't! Not really, anyway, because kissing Puck when he was drunk certainly didn't count (even if he had enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit).

He realised after a few seconds that the body behind him had stopped, waiting for his response. Still disbelieving, he turned round, careful not to dislodge the hands still on his hips. And there he was - already soaking wet, his curly hair starting to flatten down, his blue shirt clinging to his chest, green eyes staring up into Finn's. Finn didn't quite know how to react. On one hand, this whole situation was very weird, but on the other hand, Mr Schue did look kind of good wet, and there was no denying that Finn had enjoyed those little kisses, the warmth of those hands, the slight shiver that had run down his neck as he heard that voice… And so Finn did exactly what his teenage body wanted him to do - he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss to the older man's lips. He had half expected it to feel weird or wrong, but it didn't, it actually felt pretty much the same as kissing Quinn (or Puck). After studying his teacher's facial expression for a second to make sure he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life, Finn leaned back in and kissed him again, this time allowing his lips to linger for a second longer.

Will took this as clear permission to continue. He pulled Finn closer with his left arm around his waist, placing his right hand gently on the back of Finn's neck. Their lips moved together in a series of short kisses and Will began to push Finn's lips apart with his own, sucking slightly on his lower lip. The younger man gave a small moan before placing both hands against Will's chest and pushing him back a little.

"Wait, Mr Schue…" he whispered.

Will stopped and dropped his arms to the side, certain that he had gone too far and ruined everything. But Finn didn't say anything more. He looked down at his own hands on Will's chest and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Will watched as Finn fumbled with the first few buttons before his hands steadied a little. There was something about seeing this gorgeous young man undress him that Will found hot as hell, so despite the fact that Finn seemed to be taking forever, he didn't interfere but waited patiently as he undid the last button and gently pushed the shirt off, allowing it to fall to the wet floor without a thought. Finn took a moment to run his eyes over Will's body admiringly before moving on to unfasten his belt and pants. Will took a step back and kicked off his shoes without taking his eyes off Finn's face. He wanted to know what Finn was thinking in that moment, whether the young man wanted this to happen as much as he did. He couldn't just ask him; he was worried that talking about it would allow Finn time to change his mind. He realised then that Finn was staring straight back at him, only ever breaking their eye contact to glance at his naked chest. Will smiled at this, and a quick glance over Finn's wet, naked body told Will everything he needed to know. Finn was clearly enjoying this as much as he was. He removed his pants, allowing them to drop on the floor next to his sodden shirt and practically lunged forward to throw his arms around Finn, kissing him passionately.

Finn put up no resistance as Will's lips crashed into his. He ran his hands over Will's shoulders, down his arms, across the well defined muscles of his chest and stomach, exploring every gentle curve and angle with his fingertips. Will continued to move forwards, gently pushing Finn backwards until his back was against the tiled wall of the shower stall. This only encouraged Finn, who wrapped his arms around Will's waist, allowing his hands to slip down the back of his boxers to grab at Will's ass. Will responded by giving a small groan and pushing his body closer into Finn's so that their chests were pushed together, his right knee between Finn's legs.

"Take them off" Finn said between kisses, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a growl.

Will took a small step back. Finn missed the other mans closeness immediately but didn't dare move away from the wall, suddenly afraid that his legs might have stopped working. Instead he stood and watched as Will slid his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down before kicking them aside. Finn, having never actually seen a fully naked man before, found himself slightly mesmerised by the impressive sight in front of him. His eyes wandered over Will but he could not think. It was as if the man were made up of thousands of jigsaw pieces - he could see each piece in wonderful detail, but somehow couldn't get his mind to put all the pieces together to see the full picture. It was complete sensory overload. The sight, the smell of Will's aftershave and sweat, the sound of his own rapid breathing, the tingling sensation covering every inch of his skin, combined with the aching loss of physical contact when Will had stepped back… It was all too much. And despite the urgent need Finn had to be closer to Will, he couldn't make his body move. It was agonising, but it didn't last long.

Will seemed to know exactly what Finn was feeling. He remembered having a similar experience when he was younger - the brain not quite able to catch up with what the body was feeling. He realised that Finn was woefully inexperienced when it came to sex and knew he should be patient with him. But at the same time, Will had his own needs. He kept eye contact with Finn as he grasped his own cock and began stroking himself slowly. Finn watched each stroke carefully, as if trying to memorise exactly what Will was doing. After a minute or so, Finn looked back up and saw that Will was still staring intently at him. Finn smiled and moved forward to kiss Will but Will had moved quicker and once again, Finn found himself pinned against the wall by the smaller man. Will ran his hand down Finn's chest, the warmth leaving Finn's still wet skin tingling. He kissed Finn fervently, this time using his tongue to push through Finn's lips and gently massage his own. At the same time his fingers wrapped around Finn's cock and applied a gentle squeeze before beginning to move up and down the shaft.

Finn's eyes shot open at this new sensation, just long enough to see Will smile, before fluttering closed again as a soft groan escaped his lips. He heard Will chuckle quietly as his head fell back and hit the wall behind him with a quiet 'thud'. He brought his head forward again, resting his chin on his chest to look down at Will's hand skilfully rubbing him. Finn managed to move his own hands at last so that the right one rested on Will's waist while the left gripped onto his shoulder. As they continued to kiss, Will took hold of Finn's wrist in his free left hand and placed Finn's hand on his cock, guiding the teen until their rhythms were perfectly matched. Will leaned in towards Finn, encouraging him with small kisses along his jaw and down his neck. As their pace quickened Finn let out a low growl and slid down the wall a little, finally resting his head on Will's shoulder. A minute later he bit into Will's shoulder, his body tensed and shuddered. He came into Will's hand. The sight and feel of Finn coming was enough to send Will over the edge and he came a few seconds later.

Will kissed Finn tenderly as they rinsed off in the shower, watching for any signs of sadness or regret in the young mans eyes and finding none. All he saw was a sort of hazy satisfaction. They showered in a comfortable silence. After picking up Will's sopping wet clothes, shoving them into his gym bag, they dried off and got dressed (Will wearing the spare clothes he had picked up to go running in). Finn smiled broadly at Will, giving him one last kiss before grabbing his school bag and leaving the locker room.

Will definitely needed to go for that run now.


	2. 2 Showmance

**Disclaimer:** Glee and all it's lovely characters do not, unfortunately, belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to my 'beta' Snat who has been very supportive. This chapter takes place immediately after the events of episode 2, "Showmance". I hope you enjoy it. xx

2. Showmance.

_I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend. I _definitely _like girls. They're all… soft, and curvy… and they smell nice. _

_I like girls who are really natural, you know? Girls who can wear jeans and a plain t-shirt and still look beautiful, even without make-up. Quinn is like that. I mean, of course her Cheerios uniform is really hot, but she looks great whatever she wears. Even that time she was sick with the flu, she still looked good. _

_Ok, so I haven't exactly had a lot of girlfriends, and I haven't actually… _done it _yet, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? Puck's always going on about the girls he's slept with. Some of them are really old too, like… the same age as my Mom. He says they're "more experienced" but I just think it's kind of gross. _

_Obviously I have… urges, like any teenage guy, but I don't want to just sleep with every girl I meet the way Puck does. I want it to be special, like… romantic and stuff, like making love instead of just fucking. _

_Man, that sounds gay._

_Shit._

_But I definitely like girls. That's why I have to think of the mailman when I'm kissing Quinn. If I didn't like girls then I wouldn't get…excited like that, just from kissing and stuff. _

_It didn't happen that time I kissed Puck. Well, actually, I don't really remember much about that night. We were pretty wasted. It was his cousins wedding or something; I was only there cause he dragged me along. He said I could be his 'wing-man' and help him pick up chicks, but I don't think he was having much luck. Most of the girls there were either too old (like, 50 years old - even Puck wouldn't go that far) or really young, like his sisters age. There were a few that were about the right age, but I think most of them were related to him. I remember that he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind the bar and we snuck outside to drink it where we wouldn't be caught. He took a big gulp from the bottle passed it to me then started moaning about how girls were all the same and they were too much hassle. The next thing I remember was him punching me in the gut and calling me a fag before storming off. It took a few days of him ignoring me before I remembered what I had done. I still think he made a big deal out of nothing. I mean, I only _kissed _him, it's not like I asked him to marry me! _

_Fuck Hudson, where the hell did that come from?_

_Anyway, he got over it eventually. I tried to apologise loads of times, but he kept telling me to shut up and never mention it again. _

_Which kind of sucks now, cause I could really use his help right now. I could always talk to Puck about anything, that's never really changed. And we talk about sex all the time. Well, he talks, I pretty much just smile and nod. But the point is, who else am I going to talk to about this?_

_Who do you talk to after jacking off in the shower with your Spanish teacher?_

_Maybe I could talk to that Kurt kid from Glee club? Obviously I couldn't say it was Mr Schue, he'd probably get into trouble, but I could just say it was some guy he doesn't know. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's gay, although he hasn't actually said so… _

_Fuck. _

~*~*~*~

Will was surprised when he saw Finn had turned up at the next Glee practice after their 'encounter' in the locker room. He didn't really know how to act around the teen. What they had done was completely wrong, Will knew that. He had half expected Finn to confront him about it, or worse - go to Figgins and have him fired. But nothing had happened. Finn came to school the next day as usual. He came to Spanish and handed in his homework on time. And then, a few days later, he had turned up at Glee and said he wanted to join.

The kids, although a little reticent at first, had been glad to have another member, especially when they heard Finn sing. Will could tell straight away that Rachel was particularly smitten and even Kurt seemed happy to have Finn around. (Will had been a little worried at first, because he knew that a few of the jocks used to pick on Kurt, but he was fairly sure that Finn had never actually taken part.)

It had driven Will mad at first. He couldn't figure out what to say to Finn and was constantly on edge, waiting for the repercussions of his actions to hit with full force. He decided after a week that if Finn had wanted to do something he would have done it already. After all, Finn seemed to be genuinely happy singing and dancing with the others. He had always been a cheerful and positive student, but something about him seemed to become so much more alive when he sang. Watching Finn sing, Will was reminded of the way he had felt when he was in the glee club all those years ago. The joy he saw in Finn was contagious; it was impossible to watch him and not smile.

Once he learned to relax around Finn, Will realised that he really enjoyed having him in New Directions. Not only did he have a great voice but he had energy and enthusiasm by the bucket load. He was good for the group.

~*~*~*~

_I can't dance. I don't know why, really, but it's like my body just doesn't move the way it should. I know that…say I need to move my arm a certain way. So I can sort of picture in my head how it's supposed to look, then my brain tells my arm to move and it moves, more or less the right way, but for some reason it just doesn't quite work and I end up looking like some freaky puppet. I'm sure there's like, a name for that, apart from being clumsy, because I am not clumsy. I mean, when I play football everything works perfectly, so why is it so different when I try to dance? Maybe it has something to do with me being so tall. Hmm…_

_At least I can sing. I've always enjoyed singing. It's kind of relaxing, even though you have to sometimes work really hard to get through a song. There's this song from one of the films my Mom likes, and there's so many words that it seems like it would be impossible to remember them all, never mind try to sing them. But, you know, once you've heard the song a few million times the words kind of stick in your brain, and before you know it you're singing along with it. After that it becomes like a little 'mission' - you become totally determined to learn every single word and be able to sing it all the way through without having to gasp for air half way through. I can sing the whole song now. I mean, it sounds a bit stupid, cause it's meant to be sung by a big group of people, and obviously the girls parts are kind of high for me, but still… it feels so good just knowing I can sing that song! _

_I guess that's why I like singing so much. It's another thing I can work on and get better at, without ended up all battered and bruised like I get after football. And I guess that's part of the reason I decided to join Glee club. _

_Although if I'm totally honest, it wasn't the only reason. _

_The problem now is that people are starting to say things about me. Quinn said earlier that everyone thinks I'm gay now. I think she meant because of Glee, but that doesn't make any sense, cause how does singing make you gay?_

_It's kind of worrying though. Maybe someone knows something, about what happened, but I don't know how they could. I didn't tell anyone anything, and I'm pretty sure Mr Schue wouldn't want anyone to know, so he wouldn't say anything either. So how _could _anyone know?_

_Shit! Maybe someone saw us. Or heard us… _

_Nah, there was no-one else there at that time cause everyone was away home. And if anyone had been there I'm sure they would have said something. I wonder if there's some way people can tell. Like, maybe Kurt has some sort of 'gay-dar' that can pick up on stuff like this. I'm pretty sure I don't look any different, and my voice sounds normal, to me anyway. _

_I'm going to have to talk to Mr Schue, aren't I? _

_Fuck. _

~*~*~*~

Finn had tried to put off speaking to Will. He knew it was going to be a difficult conversation; there was no way to avoid that. But he knew he couldn't go in unprepared. He had to work out what he was going to say. That was how he had ended up in the auditorium with Rachel. He had hoped that practising his singing for a while would give him time to think, but he had been… distracted, by Rachel. He knew she had developed a bit of a crush on him, so when she had said he could kiss her if he wanted to, well… He was a teenage boy, after all. So he had kissed her.

But it hadn't been Rachel that Finn was thinking about when their lips met.

~*~*~*~

_Come on, Hudson, pull yourself together. You're just going to talk. That's all… _

~*~*~*~

Finn knocked on Will's door after his last class, sticking his head in to make sure that there were no other students around.

"Hey, Mr Schue? Um… do you have a minute? I kind of need to talk to you."

"Uh… yeah, sure Finn" Will replied, sorting out the pile of Spanish papers on his desk. "What's up?"

Finn closed the door, checking at the same time that the corridor outside was empty before starting to speak. The last thing he needed was for someone to walk in on this particular conversation.

"It's um… it's kind of about, you know… what happened. I mean…"

Will cut him off with a look that told Finn quite clearly not to say any more. "I know what you mean, Finn"

"Well, the thing is…" Finn began. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and it took a few seconds for him to remember what he had wanted to say. "Did you, um… I mean, you didn't tell anyone, did you? I mean… no-one knows what we…"

Will gave Finn a questioning look. "Why would anyone know?" he asked.

Finn dropped his bag onto the floor and began to tell Will what Quinn had said earlier about the rumours. He also voiced his own concerns that somehow, someone knew what had happened.

"And it's only going to get worse, Mr Schue. I mean, with Kurt slapping my butt like that in front of the whole school!"

Will couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, even though he knew he shouldn't. Finn was obviously very worried about this; he should be supportive - trying to help instead of laughing at the young man.

Clearly, Finn did not find the situation funny. When he saw Will laugh, he was annoyed at him; first of all for putting him into such an awkward situation, and then for laughing at him about it.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not fucking funny, ok! This might be some big joke to you, but it's not to me. This is serious Mr Schue!"

"It's not a joke to me either Finn, but I don't know what you want me to say." Will answered sincerely.

"You're not exactly making things any easier for me either!" Finn continued. "The way you were dancing with me when we did "Golddigger"? You just… you can't do that to me, ok? I mean, how am I supposed to act when you're all over me like that?"

Will raised an eyebrow, showing that he was trying -and failing - to follow Finn's line of thought. "All over you? Finn… I was dancing! I danced with everyone."

"Yeah, but not everyone is… the rest of the kids, you know, they don't… they didn't…" Finn threw his arms up in the air and dropped into one of the chairs, letting out an overly dramatic sigh.

"What is it, Finn? What are you trying to say?"

"If you keep dancing with me like that…" he began hesitantly, "Everyone is going to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Will asked.

"That I'm… you know…"

Will didn't know, at least, not for certain. What he did know was that is was absolutely none of his business. He definitely couldn't ask a student whether or not he was gay, because that just wouldn't be professional. All he could do was try to help the young man, in whatever small way he could.

"Finn, does it actually matter what people think? Look, I'm sure if you just ignore the rumours, they'll go away eventually."

"But that's it!" Finn said, sounding defeated. "They're not just rumours, are they?

Will knew that Finn was right. Whatever he did or didn't know about Finn, he knew what they had done together, and he couldn't just pretend it hadn't happened. Finn had turned to him for help, for advice and support that Will wasn't sure he could give. After all, he wasn't exactly an expert on the subject.

"Finn…" he began tentatively, "What do you think is going to happen here?"

"I don't know" Finn replied. "I haven't really figured it out yet. I mean, I still like girls! You know I kissed Rachel earlier?" Will shook his head, allowing Finn to continue without interrupting. "But I think, you know… maybe… maybe I am gay. Or at least, a bit gay."

Will laughed again, but this time Finn didn't get angry. He actually smiled, seemingly having realised how silly that had sounded.

"A bit gay?" Will asked, "You mean, bisexual?"

"Yeah, that." Finn answered. He looked down at the floor for a second before picking up his bag. He left the classroom without another word.

~*~*~*~

_Bisexual. Maybe I can handle that. _


	3. 3 Acafellas

3. Acafellas

"But I can't dance!" Finn moaned, as he continued to pace around the dressing room, "I'm just going to… trip over and look like an idiot."

"You're not going to trip Finn. You were great in rehearsals." Will replied, trying to calm his student down.

"That was different, Mr Schue. There's going to be all those people out there…"

Finn had been worrying about this show all week, but now his nerves were really starting to get the better of him. He had been so excited when he was asked to join Acafellas, as it had given him the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Mr Schue. It had only really taken him a few days to accept the fact that he was attracted to his Spanish teacher. Finn never was much of a worrier, so he didn't see any point in trying to fight his own feelings. If he was attracted to men as well as women, then so be it; no amount of internal debate or mindless sex with girls would ever change that. So Finn had taken what he saw as being the easy route, and in fact the only route which made any sense to him - acceptance. And once the initial worries had left all that remained was… well, lust.

Every morning since he had acknowledged his feelings Finn had woken up smiling, either at the dreams he had had of Mr Schue, or just at the idea of seeing him at school that day. He would think about Mr Schue as he stepped into the shower each morning, sometimes wondering whether the older man was thinking about him at the same time. That was when Finn really allowed himself to slip back into the memory of what they had done together, stroking himself as quickly as he could and trying not to scream out as he came.

He had spent whole Spanish lessons hard, grateful for the desk in front of him that hid the bulge in his pants so that nobody would be any the wiser. Glee was more difficult because there were no desks to hide behind, and Finn knew he couldn't stay behind the drum kit for too long without arousing suspicion. The most difficult days to deal with were the days when Mr Schue would demonstrate a new dance, because he looked damn good when he danced and Finn often had to concentrate on simply _not staring _at him. Some days it took even less to get him hard: a pat on the shoulder, an arm brushing against his as they passed in the corridor, a smile, a look…

It felt like every little thing Mr Schue did was somehow magnified, as if Finn were hyper-sensitive to his every move. It was becoming more and more frustrating for Finn because as the days passed he began to think that Mr Schue knew exactly what effect he was having. Some days Finn was positive that he was actually deliberately winding him up; focussing more on him than any other student or dancing a little closer than was really necessary, although apparently it was not obvious enough for anyone else to notice. But the part that frustrated Finn most was that - as much as he wanted Mr Schue - he couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard he tried to get the man alone, there were always other people around and he could not, would not, risk his teachers reputation and job by giving anyone reason to be suspicious of their relationship.

Yet here they were, alone at last, having both agreed to come along early and help set up for the PTA meeting. But with just over an hour to go until their first performance, Finn couldn't enjoy the moment. Any excitement he might otherwise have felt seemed to have been replaced by his fear of public humiliation.

"Finn, listen to me," Will continued, stepping in front of Finn to stop his pacing, "I'll be right next to you, I won't let you trip over. And hey, if you _do _trip, then I'll do the same and we can both look like idiots. Would that help?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "No. I don't think that would help, although it would be pretty funny."

"What? We can pretend it's all choreographed," Will said, struggling to keep a serious expression on his face. "And if we pull the other guys down too…"

"…then we'll just end up as one big stupid heap on the floor!" Finn answered with a smile. "And, come on, do you really want Coach landing on top of you? Or Mr Ryerson?"

Will couldn't keep a straight face any longer and he began to laugh with Finn.

"Or what about Puck?" Will continued, "I can't imagine he'd be very happy as part of a man sandwich!"

"I don't know, I mean… it would depend where he was in that pile up. Puck could certainly do a lot worse than end up on top of you!"

Finn stared down at the floor so that Will wouldn't see the dark blush that had instantly spread across his face. The words had come out before he'd had a chance to think and now he couldn't take them back. He could only hope that Mr Schue hadn't realised what he had said, or the true meaning behind the words.

"Oh, I quite believe Mr Puckerman has done much worse already" Will responded jokingly, quickly having realised how self-conscious Finn was. He stepped towards him and ducked his head down a little, trying to catch Finn's eye and make him look up.

"It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed" he said.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, Finn looked straight into Will's eyes before leaning in quickly and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Will stood perfectly still, afraid that Finn was going to change his mind at any moment. When Finn pulled back from the kiss his eyes were locked on Will's face, as if almost daring him to put an end to it all. Seeing the determination in the young mans eyes, Will knew there was little point in arguing that this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this.

"Are you sure about this Finn?" he asked instead.

"Mr Schue, remember the conversation we had the other week?" Finn spoke slowly, considering each word carefully before continuing. "Well, it really helped me to understand things better. I think... I _know _that I like you. And I know I shouldn't cause you're my teacher, but I do."

Will knew exactly how Finn felt. He had thought about him a lot recently, often in ways which he knew were completely inappropriate for a teacher, but most of the time he couldn't seem to care about that. He knew that the age gap would not seem so significant when Finn was 30, and they wouldn't be teacher and student forever. He wanted to be with Finn, and he was fairly certain that Finn was at least not completely adverse to the idea of their being together.

"Finn…" He began, only to be cut off by Finn raising his hands to say 'stop'

"Look, what happened… what we did in the shower…" Finn tried to explain, "Maybe that didn't mean anything to you, but it was a big deal for me, ok?"

"You think I do that sort of thing all the time?" Will asked, slightly offended by the implications of Finn's words. Finn shook his head slightly, his eyes fixed on Will's face as if trying to read his very soul.

"I don't know, Mr Schue. I don't know because we don't speak about it, so it's kind of tricky to figure out what's going on… I mean, if there even _is _anything going on."

Will knew in that moment that he wasn't strong enough to turn Finn away.

"Ok, look… I'm not sure I can really explain what happened, at least, not here and now. But yes, it… meant something to me too Finn."

"Something… good?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Finn" Will answered, smiling brightly. "Something _very _good."

Feeling much more confident Finn kissed him again. This time Will wrapped an arm around Finn's waist and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

"Let's see if we can get rid of some of your nerves before the show starts" Will said, pulling back to smile at Finn.

"How?" Finn asked.

Will locked the door on the other side of the dressing room before returning to run a hand down Finn's front and over the bulge that had formed in his pants.

"You just need to take your mind off it" he said, smiling in a way which Finn could only describe as mischievous.

Will unfastened Finn's jeans and slid a hand inside the young mans boxers. He watched as Finn's eyes widened, spotting the moment that the teen had realised what he was planning to do. Seeing the effect he had on the young man only encouraged Will as he began to work his hand up and down the length of Finn's cock. He saw Finn's eyes flutter closed as the teen struggled to keep them open. Finn closed the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him eagerly, letting out a small gasp or moan each time their lips parted.

Finn's eyes snapped open when he felt Will stop and remove his hand. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Will hooked his thumbs into Finn's waistband and pushed his jeans and underwear to the ground, kneeling down as he did so. Finn gasped as Will's tongue flicked across the tip of his cock, the warmth of his breath sending inexplicable shivers across Finn's skin. Will took as much of Finn into his mouth as he could, his hand wrapped around the base, his tongue twisting its way up and down and around the shaft. As he settled into a steady rhythm his free hand moved up to grab onto Finn's ass, giving a gentle squeeze which made Finn moan louder.

"Oh my god… Oh, Mr Schue…"

Will stopped suddenly, pulling away from Finn and letting his hands drop to his side.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worried that he had done something wrong, or that someone might be on their way down the corridor.

"It's Will," Will stated simply.

Finn was confused. "What?" he asked.

Will smiled shook his head at Finn's lost expression, standing so that he could speak to him properly.

"You can't call me 'Mr Schue' when we're… you know… It's Will."

"Oh, ok… Will." Finn smiled broadly, giving Will a small kiss.

"So, Will… where were we?"

Will returned the kiss before pushing Finn back to lean against the table behind him, resuming his position on the floor in front of him. Finn put one hand on the table to hold himself up as Will once again began sucking and licking up and down his cock. His other hand was wrapped into Will's hair, his fingers twisting gently through the curls. Within a few minutes Finn was clutching wildly at the table in an attempt to stay on his feet, his breathing rapid and shallow as Will brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He tried to say something to warn Will but he could not speak; the words stuck in his throat as he gasped for breath. A violent shudder moved through his body causing every muscle to tense as he finally came into Will's warm mouth.

Once Finn had recovered enough energy to open his eyes again he saw Will standing before him, a triumphant smile on his face.

"We'd better start getting ready, the rest of the guys should be here in about ten minutes" Will said.

~*~*~*~

After five long minutes of trying to work out how to tie his bow tie, Finn had to finally admit defeat. He was just about to go and look for Will (who had gone to check with the sound technician that their music was all set up) when the door to the dressing room opened and Will walked in.

"I can't figure out what I'm meant to do!" Finn complained loudly. "How do you tie these stupid things?"

It worried Will a little to see Finn so stressed about such a small thing. If he couldn't handle a bow tie, what was he going to be like when he got on stage?

"Um… actually, mine is a clip on," Will said, removing it to show Finn the clip on the back.

"Man, that's not fair!" Finn continued. "Why couldn't my Mom have got me one like that instead? She knows I'm useless with this stuff…"

"Here, swap" Will said, as he attached his bow tie to the top button of Finn's shirt and removed the other, placing it around his own neck.

"Oh, great! Thank you," Finn smiled. "How _do _you tie those things anyway?" he asked, tugging lightly on the end of the fabric and thinking that he probably should learn these things at some point in his life.

"No idea!" Will replied, glad that Finn seemed to have relaxed again. "I never had to learn. I think I can get away with it untied though… It looks ok, doesn't it?" he asked, pointing to the loose ends hanging against his shirt.

"Totally," replied Finn, "You look great."

Will smiled and kissed Finn gently, stepping back just in time, as the door opened and the rest of their group entered the dressing room.

~*~*~*~

After the performance Will walked up to Finn and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"You didn't trip!" he said.

Finn smiled. "I didn't trip," he replied.

"Still think it would have been funny!" Will whispered with a grin, before adding "See you at school tomorrow."

Finn smiled and nodded at his teacher.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Schue."


	4. 4 Preggers

**Disclaimer: **You know it's not mine.

4. Preggers

Will saw a lot of himself in Finn. He had always admired the young mans confidence and the way he treated everyone in the school as an equal. Of course, being on the football team had put Finn fairly high up the social hierarchy in McKinley, but he seemed to be oblivious to it. Unlike most of the jocks in the school, Finn never used his popularity to intimidate or manipulate other students. As far as Will could see, Finn really did get along with everyone. Something about his slightly dopey, lop-sided grin seemed to make people immediately like him, and the fact that he was a genuinely nice person too was just the icing on the cake.

Will had noticed that smile the very first day Finn walked into his classroom. As a teacher, Will always believed he had a skill for 'reading' his students, and thought Finn was as easy to read as a blank page. Mainly because that was how the young teen came across - blank. Likeable? Yes. Intelligent? Not at all. And so, admittedly, Will's first impression of the younger Finn Hudson had not been too flattering. By the end of the first week, Will was already considering what kind of additional support he might be able to arrange for Finn and a few other students who appeared to have no idea of where Spain even was, let alone how to speak the language.

Of course, as time passed, Will began to know each of his students a little better, and he realised that he had perhaps been a little quick in judging some of them. Ok, so Finn was probably never going to speak Spanish fluently, but then again, how many high school students could? And so what if the boy couldn't tell his rights from his lefts? He turned up to every lesson, handed in his homework on time and at least tried to stay awake in class, and that was more than Will could say for some of his students. Even though he wasn't particularly smart, Finn was the sort of student every teacher wished they could have.

Will, like most people, soon found it impossible not to like Finn.

But then again, most people probably didn't _like _Finn the way he did.

What had started as a normal student-teacher relationship had somehow mutated into something… else. Will couldn't pinpoint when or how it had started, but hearing Finn singing in the shower had been the 'tipping point'; the pivotal moment which had finally spurred him into action and changed their relationship forever. If he hadn't walked into the locker room at the time and heard that wonderful voice he would never have acted on the completely inappropriate feelings he had towards his student.

Yes, things might have been a whole lot different if Will hadn't walked in to that locker room.

Will was packing away his music when he heard the approaching footsteps, which were much too slow and heavy to be Tina. As soon as Finn stepped onto the stage, Will knew something was wrong. The way he held has arms around himself made it look like he was desperately trying to hold himself together, as if he might fall apart at any moment - physically as well as emotionally. Will didn't wait for him to speak. In part, he was afraid to hear what Finn had to say; anything that could upset Finn so much would almost definitely upset Will too. More importantly, he could see that Finn was extremely distressed and he couldn't simply stand there and talk knowing that someone he cared so much about was hurting.

One of the first things Will had been told as a teacher was that you never initiate physical contact with a student, in case someone tried to sue you for assault or sexual harassment (ridiculous, yes, but true none the less). It was considered a cardinal rule, set in place to protect both staff and pupils. Although most teachers would blur the lines with a pat on the back or a high-five, there was still a very clear line that must never be crossed. Had it been any other student in front of him, Will probably would have tried to stick to this rule. But in the split second it took him to read Finn's expression, Will knew he would break the rules for him every time. And so rather than try to talk, he took Finn in his arms and held him as the young man broke down into tears.

As Finn's sobs slowed and quietened, Will searched desperately for something to say to comfort him. Even though he was afraid to ask, he knew they couldn't stay silent forever, nor could they stay as they were on the stage all night. When Finn was finally still and silent, Will stepped back slightly, keeping his hands on Finn's shoulders so as not to break their connection completely.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply.

Finn's eyes were red from crying, yet his face and voice were emotionless as he looked Will in the eye and answered, "Quinn's pregnant."

The simplicity of Finn's statement and the detached way in which it was said sent Will's mind into a frenzy as a torrent of thoughts and emotions fought for dominance, scrabbling over one another like a pack of hungry dogs. Pregnant. That single word had meant so many different things to Will throughout his life. As a child he had marvelled at it; as a young teen it had embarrassed him. As he started dating he began to fear it, hoping it was something he wouldn't have to deal with for a long time. He learned to laugh at the very idea of it when he first found himself attracted to other men, and eventually came to accept it when he married Terri. Within the last few years he had hoped for it. And when he finally heard it from his wife, he had loved it. With all that in mind, it was easy for Will to imagine how overwhelmed and afraid Finn felt.

He knew he had to handle this situation very carefully. After all, Finn had come to him for support; he had to remain calm and rational for the sake of his student. Will had always thought that a good teacher should be able to help students to overcome any difficulty they might face. But Will didn't want to just be a good teacher, he wanted to be a _great _teacher, and that meant that sometimes being willing to take some of that difficulty onto yourself when the student can't handle it alone. Clearly this was not something Finn could handle alone, therefore it was no longer just Finn's problem, it was Will's problem too.

"She's..? Oh. I mean, is it…?" Will began, trying to keep his voice calm as his head whirled. "What are you going to do?"

Finn swiftly closed the gap between them, grabbing Will around the waist and kissing him fiercely. Will was so shocked by Finn's sudden forcefulness that he did not resist as he was pushed backwards towards the wings of the stage. Finn held on to him as they moved together, never breaking their kiss. Some part of Will was extremely turned on but this seemingly confident, dominant Finn, but he couldn't help but realise that actually, this wasn't like Finn at all. There was something very wrong with the young man and he seemed to be determined to hide it. Will had to struggle to pull himself away from Finn's lips long enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

Finn continued to kiss Will as he began trying to undo the button fly on his jeans.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted, without stopping.

The way Finn had spoken to him only added to his concerns.

"Finn, stop! Wait a minute." Will said, grabbing onto Finn's hands to get his attention. "What's going on?"

"I want you." Finn replied, finally meeting Will's gaze. "_That's _what's going on. I want you and I'm fed up of this stupid fucking around! Don't say you don't want me too, 'cause I know you do"

Will was surprised to hear Finn speak so bluntly. He certainly was not about to deny his feelings for the young man, but there was so much more going on than Finn seemed to be acknowledging. It was bad enough that he had already gone so far with his student, Will thought, but there was no way he would allow things to go any further when Finn was obviously not thinking clearly.

"That's not the point, Finn! You've _just _found out you're going to be a father!" he replied, trying to keep his voice calm despite the frustration that was building inside of him every second. "I think we need to talk about this."

"I've been talking to Quinn for the last hour," Finn snapped, "I'm sick of talking, ok! Maybe I just want to feel good about myself _for once _before my whole life turns to shit."

Will couldn't help but feel bad for Finn. He could see now just how utterly lost Finn was, and how much he needed something to feel good about. He rested his hand against Finn's cheek and spoke softly, trying to break through the negative atmosphere which now surrounded them.

"Ok, I hear what you're saying, but Finn, I don't think this is going to help"

"Look, I need you. Just…. if you can't give me what I need right now, then just fuck off, ok! But if you do then that's it." Finn knew he was babbling, but he was so angry and upset and scared that he simply couldn't find the right words.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, slightly confused by Finn's aggression towards him.

"I mean either shut up and kiss me, or never kiss me again. Make up your mind, Will."

Although it made no sense to Will, he knew he would do just about anything to make Finn happy. He realised then that they were in similar situations; both stuck in relationships that weren't exactly working out and would probably have ended soon if not for the fact that there were now going to be children to think about. At the same time, Will realised how much he had been thinking about Finn recently. Yes, his wife was pregnant, and of course he was excited about becoming a father, but it was Finn he thought about first thing each morning, and it was Finn's face he saw as he closed his eyes at night. He looked forward to seeing Finn in school and found himself feeling low on the few days where Finn had missed Spanish due to extra football practices. All the things he remembered feeling when he first met Terri, he now felt for Finn. He was falling for his student and there was nothing he cold do to prevent it.

"This is what you want?" he asked.

Finn didn't reply. Instead he kissed Will hard, grabbing at the back of his neck with one hand whilst once again trying to unfasten his own jeans. Will knew there was no use trying to resist. He was afraid that Finn would feel rejected if he tried to stop him now, and hurting Finn's feelings was the last thing Will wanted to do. So he allowed himself to be grabbed and pulled and kissed and touched, giving Finn complete control of the situation. At least this way, Will could convince himself that he wasn't taking advantage of his student. Because as much as he enjoyed being with Finn, Will knew it was… inappropriate. There were so many factors against them, not least of all being that they were still in school and somebody could catch them at any moment. Yes, it was questionable, maybe immoral, definitely improper, but with Finn's hands running over his body, their lips together and the sounds Finn was making, there was no way Will could regret this.

Having succeeded in undoing his buttons, Finn pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. After one more kiss he pushed down on Will's shoulders, forcing the man onto his knees in front of Finn. Will stole a quick glance at Finn before licking his lips and opening his mouth. It was difficult to read his expression, so Will could only hope that he was doing the right thing by giving in to Finn's demands.

No guilt, no regret.

Will held on to Finn tightly, one arm around his waist as the other brushed away the hair which was stuck to Finn's forehead with sweat. Finn had hardly made a sound as he came, and afterwards they had settled together in silence on the cold wooden floor. Finn's eyes were closed and his breath was slowing down as if he might be drifting towards sleep. Will didn't want to be the one to speak first. He didn't know what to say, because everything he thought of sounded like a cliché. "_It'll be ok_","_You'll get through this_", "_I'm sorry_"… They were all meaningless, helpless phrases designed only to placate, much like painkillers given to a dying man. They might assuage the senses for a few moments, but ultimately they were useless. More than anything though, Will was afraid of upsetting Finn. So he sat in silence, hoping it was enough, because in that moment, it was all he could give.

Just as Will was convinced Finn was actually asleep, Finn shifted slightly and spoke,;

"How can you be excited about having a baby with someone you don't love?" he asked, without opening his eyes.

Will considered his answer for only a second before answering.

"Because I've always wanted to be a father some day. Because at the end of the day I think it would be impossible not to love my own child. And because my son should never have to suffer because of the actions of his mother"

Finn seemed to accept Will's answer and pulled him closer, placing a small kiss to Will's lips. His eyes were still closed and he said nothing more. After a few more minutes of silence Will decided that they really should move, as the janitors would be coming round to lock up the school in the next few minutes. So as much as it pained him to have to break their peace, he pulled himself free of Finn's arms and spoke gently, "Finn…"

It seemed that Finn had been thinking the same thing, as he opened his eyes and stood up slowly, offering his hand to Will to help him up.

When they were both on their feet, their clothing adjusted, Finn gave Will a serious look.

"Do you think we could go get something to eat?" he asked. "I'm starving."


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

5. The Rhodes Not Taken.

Finn had never thought of himself as a jealous person. He had always been quite content with what he had. After all, he had pretty much everything he could ask for, especially when it came to relationships. Most guys he knew would love to date a cheerleader, and Quinn was probably the best - and hottest - cheerleader Lima had ever seen. But things had changed a lot recently. _Finn _had changed. And now… well now he was definitely feeling jealous.

Finn had found that he really enjoyed being a part of the glee club recently. It helped him to relax and forget about things for a while. There was a lot less drama during practices since Rachel had left and the rest of the group seemed to be getting along at last. Finn also found he was much more relaxed after talking to Will about the baby. He knew things were going to be tough when the child was born, but he and Quinn still had plenty of time to figure things out before then. He had just started to believe that things really would be alright, even if he had no idea _how_.

When Miss Pillsbury had called him in for a 'chat' Finn had suspected that she knew something about him that she wasn't saying, but he couldn't be sure what it was without asking her directly, and that was likely to do more harm than good. If she knew anything about the baby she would probably insist on talking to Quinn's parents, as well as his Mom. And if she knew about his relationship with Will… well, Finn didn't dare to think what would happen. So Finn decided to just stay quiet and listen to what the guidance counsellor had to say. He had to admit that what she said made some sense. If he could get Rachel back into glee club, they had a much better chance of winning, and he would have a better chance of getting a scholarship. So, as much as he had enjoyed the peace and quiet that came from Miss Berry's absence, he decided he would at least _try _to get her back.

Nobody was particularly happy when April Rhodes was introduced to the club. They could all see that something about her was not quite right. Apart from the fact that she was ancient, she also seemed kind of… unstable, which caused quite a few members to question whether or not she could be relied upon to turn up to practice and to perform to the standard that was expected of the club. However, all Finn could focus on was the way Will acted around her. He saw how the man watched her every move like some lovesick teenager, seemingly oblivious to the numerous flaws which - to everyone else - were as clear as day. Over the next few days Finn watched how Will and April interacted. It was clear that Will was completely smitten with her, and she seemed to be very interested in him too. Finn also knew that April wasn't exactly chaste, as Puck had made it _very _clear what had happened between her and half the football team.

He knew he had no right to be jealous. He had no real claim to Will - not only was he Finn's teacher, but he was also married. And Finn had Quinn and their baby to think about. But there was no way he was going to let April sink her claws into Will, and that meant that New Directions would need their former star to return. Finn knew Rachel wasn't entirely happy with how things were going with rehearsals for 'Cabaret'. He also knew that she had a bit of a crush on him and realised that he could use this to his advantage. If he could just flirt with her a little, give her _just _enough hope… then she would have every reason to return to the team. However, like so many of Finn's plans before, things didn't go exactly as he had intended. He hadn't expected to see Will and April at the bowling alley. When he saw them singing together a million thoughts rushed through his mind at once. '_How could she make a move on a married man? Why is he not pushing her away? He must actually like her. That's why he brought her to glee… oh god, he's in love with her! I wonder if his wife knows about her? I bet they've already slept together. They do sound good together. Maybe he'll divorce his wife and they'll get married. But then she'd probably just cheat on him. I wouldn't do that…' _It was almost as if the jealousy had taken over his brain and was preventing it from working properly. Right now he had to concentrate. He had a job to do, and the sooner he could get Rachel back, the better things would be.

Finn knew he was leading Rachel on. Part of him felt guilty for doing so because she had been a good friend, but his priority was Will, and getting rid of April at any cost. So when Rachel kissed him he didn't try to stop her. Instead he hoped that Will might see and feel some of the pain that Finn felt every time he saw him with April. But of course, Will didn't see them. And now Rachel seemed convinced that she and Finn were 'together', or soon would be anyway. _"Perfect," _Finn thought, _"As if I don't have enough relationships to deal with!"_

On the day of the Invitational, as the rest of the team were sorting out their costumes and practising dance steps, Finn decided to confront Will. The jealousy had been building and eating away at him all week; now he had to know the truth. If something was going on then Finn had a right to know. The door to Will's classroom had barely closed before Finn started in on the attack.

"Are you sleeping with her?" he demanded, striding across the room to stand right in front of Will.

Will knew who he was talking about. After all, April Rhodes was many things, but subtle was not one of them. She had made her intentions perfectly clear, and it had taken some effort on Will's part to fight off her advances, whilst still trying to keep her in 'New Directions'.

"No, of course not Finn!" he answered as calmly as he could, although his voice was a little louder and sharper than he had intended it to be, "I'm not _that _guy!"

"You're not? Really?" Finn asked, practically spitting out the words, "'Cause last I checked, you're _married_, and yet you're quite happy to fool around with me. And let's not even _mention _how you flirt non-stop with Miss Pillsbury"

For a moment Will was completely lost for words. As much as the accusation hurt, Finn was absolutely right. There was no point trying to deny it.

"Look, there is nothing going on between me and April, ok! You have to just believe me on that one."

"And…?" Finn asked, clearly waiting for more.

Will sighed heavily. He had known this conversation would happen eventually, he had only hoped to have a bit more time to prepare for it. After all, every aspect of his life seemed completely uncertain and he didn't want to hurt Finn by giving him any false hopes. But he didn't want to push Finn away either.

"And, yes… I am still married, and at the moment, I don't know what's happening with that. But Finn, this isn't news to you. You knew all this from the start, and you were quite happy to 'fool around' with me too."

Finn couldn't argue. He had known how things were from the start and in some ways, he felt he should be grateful that they had managed to continue their relationship as long as they had. As much as he wanted to be with Will, he also knew it was never going to be a normal, straightforward relationship. There were so many obstacles and barriers for them to complete against. He had to simply take what he could and hope for the best… whatever that may be. One thing he did know was that he didn't like fighting with Will. The time they had together was so limited that not a second should be wasted with arguments.

"Ok, I know, I'm sorry Will. It's just… it's so complicated, y'know?"

"I know" Will said, wrapping Finn in his arms and kissing him gently. "Come on, the rest of the guys will be wondering where you've gotten to, and I need to go speak to Figgins. I'll be through soon, ok?"

When Finn saw April come in drunk just before the show he couldn't help but laugh. It was tragic really; such incredible talent trapped in such an offensive individual. And despite all her efforts to impress Will, here she was making a complete fool of herself. Showing Will and everyone else exactly what kind of person she really was; a drunk, an addict, a sham.

It was then that Will realised how much of a bad influence April had been on his students. The signs had been there from the beginning, but he had ignored them because he was still so enamoured by the idea of April Rhodes as she was in High School. But, of course, _that _April no longer existed, or if she did, she was well hidden beneath years of bad decisions, unlikely to return without some sort of professional help. It worried Will to recognise the bad decision _he _had made by bringing her back to McKinley and into New Directions. It was hard to admit this mistake to the club because as a teacher Will felt he was expected to always have the right answer, but he knew his students and he could tell that they appreciated his honesty. They had always trusted him to do what was right, and luckily that trust hadn't been completely lost as a result of his error in judgement.

When Finn offered to help Rachel with the choreography for the second half of the show Will could see how important it was to Finn that they performed well. He had clearly put in a great deal of time and effort to ensure Rachel would return to glee club, showing great maturity and a foresight that Will had lacked. And now here he was, once again going above and beyond to ensure that their performance was a success. Will wondered, as he had done many times before, how they would ever have made it this far without Finn.

After the show Finn had made excuses to stay back as the rest of the club went home, hoping to get some time to talk to Will alone. They had cleared the chairs away in the hall and tidied the choir room in silence before they were finally left alone. By then it was getting late so Will offered to drive Finn home, knowing that he had arrived with Puck and had no other way to get home.

"I'm sorry for going off at you earlier." Finn said as the car turned into his street, "It's just… you know…"

"I know," Will replied with a gentle smile, "Like you said Finn, it is complicated. And I don't know if I can make any promises, but I like being with you."

"I like being with you too, Will. I just wish I knew what's going on, like… what are we? I mean, are you, like, my boyfriend? Or am I just the 'bit on the side'?"

Will laughed. "I don't know Finn. I would love to be able to tell you, but I just can't. All I can say is that… you mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose what we have. Whatever it is… I like it. And I'm sorry, because I know that's not what you need to hear, but right now it's all I have."

"Ok… for now, I can accept that," Finn answered, "So long as we can be together…"

"Absolutely," Will agreed quickly, cutting Finn off before he even finished his sentence. Despite their difficulties, he really did want to be with Finn, whether it lasted a year, a month or only a few more days, he was not going to be the one to end it. As long as Finn wanted him around, he would be there.

Finn shifted in his seat and shook his head slowly, staring down at his feet. He couldn't help but blush a little, embarrassed to finally say aloud what he had been thinking for the last few weeks.

"No, I mean… I want us to be… _together_."

It took Will a few seconds to realise what Finn was saying. As the meaning registered in Will's mind he felt slightly overwhelmed by the situation, realising how quickly their relationship had advanced.

"Finn, I…" The words hung in the air as Will tried to formulate a coherent answer.

"Look, my Mom's away out. Do you want to come in and we can talk?"

Will nodded his head silently. They hadn't had much of a chance to behave like a real couple so it was difficult to measure their relationship by any 'normal' standards, but being around Finn always felt right to Will. The house was silent as they entered and Will took a few moments to look around the hallway as Finn locked the door behind them. It was a small place, but warm and inviting none the less. Very homey, comfortable, and perfectly suited to Finn's disposition.

As Finn turned from the door he grabbed Will's shoulders, spinning him round and pulling their bodies together before capturing his mouth in a strong and passionate kiss. Will allowed himself to be drawn in to the heat and pleasure of the moment before pulling back slowly, trying to gain some control of the situation. He needed to understand what Finn was thinking and how the young man felt about their relationship before things went too far.

"Are you sure about all of this?" he asked apprehensively.

Finn replied calmly, "I'm sure I want to be with you, Will."

"But this is a big deal, Finn. I don't want us to do something you're not ready for," Will continued, "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to end up regretting this."

"I won't" Finn replied, and as he took Will's hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom, they both knew that he absolutely meant it.

As soon as they were safe within the confines of Finn's bedroom he began working on the buttons of Will's shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. He ran his fingertips over Will's chest, remembering how every line and contour looked and felt before removing his own t-shirt and throwing it on top of the laundry pile in the corner of the room. They kissed hungrily as Finn stroked Will through the fabric of his pants before fumbling in his attempts to unfasten the older man's belt buckle.

"Now?" Will asked, hoping that he was interpreting Finn's actions correctly.

"Now!" Finn answered. His voice was deep and assertive and with a single word he made it clear that this was exactly what he wanted.

Finn watched as Will unfastened his belt and undressed before removing his own jeans and underwear. Seeing Will's naked body again gave Finn a new sense of confidence. This was what he wanted. He gave a wicked grin as he pushed Will onto the bed before placing his hands aside Will's shoulders and lowering himself down to kiss him. Will watched as Finn moved down his body, kissing and licking his chest, nipples and abdomen before moving on to his hips and thighs. Before Finn had a chance to go any further, Will laughed and stopped him, pushing him off gently so that they were lying side by side.

"If you keep going like that I'm not going to last much longer" he joked before turning to face Finn.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked quietly, wanting to make sure that everything was perfect for Finn.

"I… I don't really know," Finn replied, "I mean, I haven't… I don't know…"

Finn found himself suddenly very self conscious about being naked with Will staring at him. After all, he really didn't know very much about relationships and sex, and almost everything he had been told at school involved one guy and one girl. He began to wonder how much Will knew, how much 'experience' he had with relationships like theirs. But he wouldn't ask Will, not just yet anyway, because apart from anything else, he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer. This would have to be one of those situations where ignorance really could be bliss.

"It's ok, Finn. We'll just… go slow, ok? And we can stop any time you want if you're not comfortable"

When Finn saw the way Will was looking at him he remembered all the reasons why they were together, and he could only feel grateful that he had found someone as caring and understanding as Will. When Will asked for condoms as well as lube Finn went to fetch both from his hiding place at the bottom of his wardrobe.

"Is that really necessary? I mean, it's not like I'm going to get pregnant, is it?" he asked, as he handed the box of condoms to Will.

"You know there are other reasons for condoms Finn." Will answered, "And no, it might not be completely necessary, but you can never be too careful. Anyway, it's a good habit to get into for future"

Finn couldn't imagine how that could make sense; after all, he couldn't imagine ever wanting to sleep with anyone except Will. Yet he knew that Will was right, and he certainly wasn't going to argue with him.

Will moved slowly, quietly alternating between reassuring Finn and explaining things when necessary. As Finn began to relax they sank into a comfortable rhythm, moving together in synchronisation. Finn fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch Will moving above him. He though Will looked extremely hot like that; his head down, looking up through his lashes at Finn. His eyes seemed to almost glow, '_like liquid fire' _Finn thought - making him burn up, yet soothing him at the same time; knowing that the absence of the flames would sting more.

Afterwards they lay together on the bed, their arms draped loosely around each other sharing small, hazy kisses. Will couldn't help but watch Finn carefully, checking for signs of any sort of freak out, but it never happened. Finn only smiled and let his eyelids flutter closed in an attempt to fight off sleep. Will knew they couldn't stay there for long as it was late and Finn's mom would no doubt be home soon, but for the moment he simply held Finn and whispered softly, "Love you".

"Love you too" Finn replied, "Now get out my bed, I need my beauty sleep. And I don't think my Mom would be pleased to find you here."

Will laughed happily as he collected his clothes from the bedroom floor.


	6. Vitamin D

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! So clearly I suck at updating, but I fully intend to continue with this story as per my original plan. So that means there's still another 7 episode chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. And thanks to those people who are still reading and reviewing 3

**Disclaimer:** Like I even have to say it anymore... I don't own Glee or any of their pretty people. Although I have asked Santa...

6. Vitamin D

I've always thought of myself as being quite a passionate guy. I don't mean sexually, or at least, not _just _sexually. (I am a man after all, so of course I'm passionate about sex, but there's more to it than that) I mean that I'm passionate about things I like and things I believe in.

My job, for example. Teaching is a job that you have to love, otherwise there is no reason to keep going into work each day. Yeah, of course it's good to know you're making money and helping kids and all the rest, but if you don't truly enjoy what you're doing… You know, the pay isn't that great, the set holidays are a nuisance (because wherever you go during school holidays is likely to be full of the people you're trying to escape - i.e., your students) and a lot of the time it can be completely soul crushing working with people who couldn't care less about Spanish. It's too difficult a job to do if your heart's not in it.

Music has always been the other big love of my life. Whatever happens, there is always music. There are some songs that make me smile every time I hear them, no matter what else is going on. There are some that remind me of important people or events in my life - both good and bad. And there are songs that can make me cry like a child, either because of these connections, or simply because of the beauty of the music itself. But to me the most incredible and powerful thing about music is that it's always there; it has always existed and always will exist. And when you consider the ever changing and unpredictable world we live in, I think that kind of constancy and dependability is just amazing.

I suppose the combination of these two things is part of the reason I took over the Glee club in the first place. The fact that the kids seem to enjoy it as much as I do is the reason I keep going back. Their enthusiasm for the music - and for performing - is exhilarating.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to expect from the guys yesterday. They are all good singers, and I know they can perform well, but they've become a little complacent recently and seem to have lost some of their enthusiasm. I've been really worried about Finn as well. He looks so tired all the time and seemed to 'faze out' in the middle of rehearsals - like he just can't focus on anything. I'm sort of used to that in Spanish, but not in Glee. It's frustrating, because I wanted to talk to him about it and make sure he was ok, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if it was maybe something to do with our relationship. I mean, it's a lot for a young man to deal with. He says he's totally fine with the way things are between us, and that he isn't going to 'freak out about having a gay relationship with a teacher' (his words, not mine), but it just seemed too… it still seems too easy for him, and it made me think that maybe I wasn't seeing the whole picture. Maybe he is more 'freaked' than he will admit.

But when I saw the guys perform their mash-up I stopped worrying. I've never seen Finn so enthusiastic and energetic. He was the complete opposite of how he'd been all through the week. I thought - or rather, I assumed - that he was just really excited about the mash-up and the added element of competition. The guys obviously knew it was going to go well, and that would explain why they were all in such good moods. Whatever the reason, I was just so glad to see Finn happy again, to see the return of the young man I had fallen in love with (yes, I am definitely in love with him) and I think that my own selfish happiness must have clouded my judgement, because I couldn't see anything wrong.

In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have noticed anything if it hadn't been for the girls. After the boys performance it was clear that the girls were all worried, but by the time they got up to perform today their entire attitude had changed. Suddenly they were every bit as energetic and enthusiastic as the boys had been (except Quinn, who occasionally looked at the others as if they were crazy. She didn't seem to have quite the same level of excitement as the rest of the group. Of course, I now know why that was) Once again, I managed to convince myself that they were just really enjoying the project, because that was the easy option, and also because it meant that _I _had inspired them. _I_ had given them all the confidence and enthusiasm they needed to perform their best. Every single one of those kids was fantastic - the best they'd ever been - and it was all down to my teaching.

Except, of course, it wasn't.

It was all down to my slightly psychotic wife, and my wonderful-but-often-dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks student/boyfriend.

(Wow, that's messed up.)

That's the part that really kills me. Why did it have to be Finn who suggested it to the rest of the club? (Surely that's more like something Puck would do?) Why did he have to go to Terri in the first place? And _why the hell _did he ever listen to her advice? As much as I try not to talk about her to him, I thought he knew enough to realise that she is not the best person to ask for help or advice, unless it involved bed linen (and even then I'm not sure she'd be too much help).

It feels like some sick, twisted betrayal - these two working together to completely destroy everything I've worked so hard for. Of course I know that wasn't Finn's intention - he may not be perfect, but he's not spiteful or vindictive. And whilst Terri is certainly no angel, I don't believe she was deliberately trying to destroy me or the club. Not this time anyway. She keeps saying she was trying to help and I believe her. I know she doesn't like the Glee club and how much of my time it takes up, but I know she wouldn't do anything to the kids. She actually seems to like some of them - especially Finn and Quinn.

I just can't stop thinking about how badly this has all gone, and how much worse it could have been. Any one of those kids could have taken a bad reaction to the pseudoephrine and ended up in hospital. I can't bear to think of Finn getting sick. And I hate to think what's going to happen when the parents hear about this. What happens when they contact the Police?

Dammit, this is so screwed up!

Finn has been texting me all night too. He's really upset over all of this and he just wants to forget it ever happened and go on as before. In a way, that's exactly what I want too, but the damage has been done now, and we can't just brush it under the rug and ignore it. Certainly not with our new 'co-director' hanging around to remind everyone.

So here I am, lying in bed trying desperately to figure out how to make everything better, or at least, less horrible.

I can forgive Terri. After all, she was just trying to help. There was no selfish motivation for her, and that's a rare thing for her. She'll mope around the house for a few days because I shouted at her, but she'll soon get bored and find something else to focus her energy on, and we'll never mention this to each other again. (That's the way it always works when she is wrong. If I'm ever wrong, she finds a way to drag it out forever.)

The kids will just have to deal with Sue hanging around. They all messed up, made the wrong decision, and they have to accept the consequences. As will I. It's certainly not an ideal situation, but it's the only way for the club to continue, and none of us are willing to have it end so soon after getting started. And maybe it won't be the worst thing in the world. It will certainly keep Figgins off my back for a few more weeks, and maybe Sue will get bored of it quickly and decide to back down before we try to kill each other.

That only leaves Finn. He made a bad decision, and convinced his friends to do the same. He knows most of those guys would do anything he told them to - he has some sort of power over them and he abused it. Then he lied about it. Ok, so he didn't directly lie, but a lie of omission is just as bad. Our relationship is far from perfect - _we're _far from perfect - but I thought we could at least be honest with each other.

I'm not ready to lose what Finn and I have, and I know he wants to fix things as much as I do, but I have no idea how we're going to get past this.


End file.
